Teaching love
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: Professor Gold has a relationship with his student Belle French. Something student Aurora Thorne is about to find out the in a not very appropriate way. (May add more chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short story, may add more chapters in non chronological order. School takes a lot of time so I won't promise anything.**

**Fun fact- Auroras last name comes from the Swedish name of sleeping beauty, sleeping beauty is in the Swedish version called Törnrosa- which is roughly translated as Thornrose. So aurora's last name is Thorn.**

Only one class left then it's weekend and I can finally get some sleep! Aurora thought to herself as she yawned. She looked around in the so far empty corridor and then looked at the clock hanging above the door to the classroom she was supposed to enter in 5 minutes and 25 seconds.

It was very important to come in time to English literature class otherwise you were locked out, even if you were 30 seconds late you were thrown out. She felt her cheeks get red in embarrassment remembering when that happened to her.

The door to one of the other lecture halls down the corridor opened and a stream of other college students came out, half of them walking the other way and the other half came to her carrying the thick psychology books that they had used in doctor Hoppers class right before, and the even thicker English books for the lecture that was about to come.

She smiled as Philip went over to her and kissed her forehead loudly.  
"Hi gorgeous, how was history? He asked and leaned against the wall next to her.

"It was okay, I almost fell asleep twice though" she said guiltily and Thomas smiled.

"Good grief you two, Thomas you need to let her sleep. You can't keep shagging her all night you know" Ruby smiled wolfishly as she walked over smirking with a lollipop in her mouth. Aurora blushed violently and Ruby laughed.

"I'm studying!" Aurora said still blushing.

"Studying what? Philips anatomy?"

"Be nice Ruby!" Mary Margaret said as she walked over with David's arm over her shoulder. They stood there for another 2 minutes as more people gathered around in front of the classroom door when Ruby suddenly stopped herself talking and looked around.

"Where's Belle?" She got everyone to turn their heads to see if the could see her. "Hey Jeff!" Ruby called and the tall psychology student turned around to see what she wanted. "Have you seen Belle?" Jeff scratched his neck, something he always did while thinking.

"I saw her in psych, or did I just imagine that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at Philip who shook his head.

"No she was there, you're good bro" Jeff nodded and turned around and started to talk to Victor again.

"Then where is she? She always goes straight to English class after psych" Mary Margret said and looked behind her as if she would see Belle coming towards them through the hallway. But what she saw was worse, she saw him before all others but didn't have time to warn them before the sound of his cane it the ground and they all instantly knew he was there.

Those who were in front of the door instantly moved and some moved their gaze towards the ground, like Aurora who was terrified of the man who was her English professor.

He opened the classroom door and waited for all the students to walk in and take their seats, his eyes scanning over them immediately knowing by their expressions and body language if they had read the work for today or not. He also noticed who were missing...he threw one last look down the corridor but no one was approaching. He looked at his wristwatch, two minutes and 15 seconds to before he closed the door. _Come on_.

Ruby took her usual seat next to Aurora and Mary Margret and glanced over at the empty seat which Belle usually occupied during this class. She hid her hand under the desk and sent another message to belle asking where the hell she was.

1 minute and 45 seconds left

"While we wait for possible late comers, open up your books to page 150 and bring out your notes about the text, the homework you should have done for today" he practically growled and Aurora shivered. What could have possibly gotten him in a bad mood before the lesson even started?

She heard Ruby curse silently and looked at her. "What's wrong? You didn't do the work?" She asked hoping she wasn't the only one.

"Yes and no, Belle has 1 minute left before she gets shut out" Ruby sighed and Aurora looked at the clock hanging above the door to the classroom. Where was she? Belle was never late to this class, it was like her favorite class.

As Aurora turned her gaze away from the clock she saw her professor looking at her, or not her exactly. More like at her, Ruby and Mary Margaret but his gaze lingered on the empty seat and the at the clock. She then saw him sigh and something flashed behind his eyes, she wasn't sure what. It looked like he was disappointed, but why, or maybe it wasn't that weird.

Belle was his top student and with her gone it would only be the 'ignorant people' left as he had once called them, with the exception of Belle who had been sick at the time.

Ruby watched as he walked towards the door and just as he was about to close it a hand on the other side of the door reached out and stopped the door from moving.

"I'm sorry! Really, really sorry I'm late." Belle said as she jumped into the classroom, her cheeks red from both the cold outside and probably from running to the classroom. The professor smirked and closed the door after her.

"You are 10 seconds late Miss French" he said and maybe she just imagined Belle shiver slightly, maybe she was still cold. Ruby smirked down at her book, or maybe it was the other reason.

"I know and I'm so sorry, it's just that I forgot the book in my room and I knew-" he held up one of his hands to stop her from talking, which worked.

"Go and take a seat miss French" he murmured and Belle nodded and went up to sit next to Mary Margaret.

"That's not fair!" Gary Roose exclaimed from the back of the hall as Belle went to take her seat. Ruby turned around and glared at him, wanting to snap at him or at least punch him. Ever since Gary's and Belle's breakup (broken up at Belle's request, on the grounds of Gary being a complete idiot) he had been snapping at Belle, noting down everything she did trying to find ways to make her seem bad.

He wasn't really smart enough for it, but his trying was annoying.

"How come she gets to stay while the rest of us gets thrown out if we come late!" He shouted again and Belle acted like he didn't exist and started to fiddle with her books.

"Because, mr Roose, miss French's presence in this classroom contributes to making intellectual conversations and she has relevant points to share when it comes to the work you are all doing. So by all means, when you have more to contribute with to the discussions about Shakespeare other than 'eeeeh he wrote weirdly', I will let you into the classroom even if you are 10 seconds late!"

The small laughter that followed turned Gary's skin to tomato red, the professor shushed them all and asked them again to take out their notes.

"Not to mention that she's prettier than you" Ruby said and a new wave of giggling came.

Aurora tried to stop giggling and looked over at Belle who blushed and glared at Ruby. By chance Aurora looked towards their professor again, he was just standing there looking at Belle with a half smile on his face. Or at least she thought it was a smile, he never genuinely smiled in front of them so she wasn't sure. Aurora turned her head towards Belle and Ruby to ask if she could look at Belle's notes when she saw how Belle slowly lowered her eyes to her notes, had she been looking at him as well. Did they make eye contact?

She looked back at the professor and she saw him turn around and then lean against the desk.

"Mr Nolan, will you do us the honor of start us of by discussion the symbolism of the rose"

* * *

*END OF CLASS*

"Finally weekend" Aurora sighed happily and Belle couldn't agree more. Finally weekend. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it, it was finally happening. They were finally going away together, away from all the studying and all the stress.

"Belle?" Mary Margret waved a hand in front of her eyes and Belle snapped out of her dream haze.

"Yeah, sorry what?" She asked and started to pick up her stuff, noticing how other students started to walk out of the classroom.

"Are you coming with us ice skating this weekend?" Mary Margret asked her eyes twinkling, that woman had an obsession with winter. As soon as the snow fell you could hardly get her inside, what was it with her and Snow really.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't, I'm going away this weekend" she said and Mary Margret's eyes got a sudden realization in them.

"It's this weekend?" She asked excitedly and Belle nodded.

"Where are you going?" Both of them jumped as Aurora went up behind them.

"Oh ah I'm eeehh" Belle stuttered and Mary Margret looked like she was trying to come up with something to say too"

"I'm having a spa weekend" Belle said and Aurora lit up.

"Oh that's so nice, where?"

Belle who decided to stay as closely to the truth as possible answered with the true location "Neverland springs"

Aurora frowned "Great, but Belle that's more of a resort for couples. Are you going with-"

"Can you please not dawdle, miss French I would like to speak to you about your essay" they heard the professor snap and everyone except Belle took a quick departure.

He was still leaning against the desk as she walked up to him, smiling that wonderful smile if hers, her beautiful red lips beckoning to be kissed. But he remained stoic, or at least he tried to.

"Miss French" he murmured and she smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Professor Gold" she practically purred with a mischievous smile.

* * *

*back to school and English class*

"Take your seats everyone and bring out your notes about pages 175-189" professor Gold called out and closed the door.

He looked good, Ruby observed with a knowing smile and then looked down at her book, at least he looked better than he had done last Friday. He looked more relaxed which made a huge difference for him. Ruby leaned over to Belle who was flipping through the pages of the book they had read.

"Don't you think professor Gold looks good today?" She whispered loud enough for Belle, and apparently Aurora to hear since she leaned over from Belle's other side to join the conversation.

"Define looking good" Aurora said with a raised eyebrow and Ruby smirked and they both looked over at their professor who was flipping through a book.

"I mean, he looks more relaxed. He stands taller in a way too.." Ruby looked at Belle who sent her a quick glare. "That's the posture of a man who has had a good fu-"

"Ruby!"

The classroom went silent and both women looked up to see everyone looking at them.

"Miss French,I would appreciate it if you can refrain from shouting in my classroom" professor Gold said in a slightly amused tone which brought a blush to Belle's cheeks.

"Sorry professor" Belle said and looked down at her book.

"Now, let's start with something easy and just summaries what happens in these pages. Mr Roose, it sounds like a simple enough job for you to do"

As Gary stupidly began to summaries the chapter Aurora leaned over to Belle and Ruby from the other side of her.

"Even if that was true, does he have a wife or girlfriend or something?" Aurora asked quietly.

"He's not married" Belle answered and Aurora frowned.

"Do you think that he...paid someone?" Aurora asked and Belle turned to her with a look that was hard to interpret.

"No, he's not that kind of man"

"Then who would-"

"Miss Thorne!" Aurora jumped as she heard Gold call her name. "Mr Roose's summary was inadequate to say the least. Can you give me a better one? So that you can at least pretend to pay attention in this class"

Aurora looked down at her notes terrified, thankfully she had done the work for this lesson.

"This chapter is about how the female protagonist Bella tells Raul, the male protagonist, that she loves him and what follows is that he tries to push her away thinking that it's a trick made to fool him into one of the queens traps."

"An adequate summary miss Thorne. Now let's move onto the language used by the two protagonists, what are the differences" Aurora didn't hear what he said next she was just so relieved to not have been yelled at. So relieved that the conversation that the young women had been having completely slipped her mind.

It had however not slipped out of Belle's mind who was contemplating on where she could get a human leash for Ruby that could shock her whenever she was about to say something stupid.

*two days later! End of English class. Last class of the day*

They had been giving their individual presentations about a subject connected to the course the whole lesson, and given how good Belle's had been Aurora didn't doubt that she would get top marks again. Someone had to, and she was glad that it was Belle.

"Miss French can you please stay behind and I'll give you feedback about your presentation. That's all for today, class dismissed" professor Gold called and people started to get up from their seats and collect their books.

Aurora who had been fiddling with the ring Philip had given her for her birthday, stood up and started to collect her books as well when she dropped the ring and saw it rolling under the desks. She groaned and looked at Philip, Mary Margret and David who were waiting for her.

"I'll catch up with you later!" She said and the others walked out. Aurora got down under the desks and started to look for her ring, that's when she heard the door close. It was no problem, she wasn't locked in and she thought she was alone in the classroom until she heard the tapping noise of Gold's cane moving down by his desk.

"Very good presentation, miss French. You used the appropriate information, your language was flawless and... You were so fantastically beautiful"

Aurora gaped and held her hand over her mouth to stop a gasp from alerting them of her presence. What the hell? What in the world was happening? Was he hitting on Belle, Aurora started to think about reporting him. First thing when she got out from under the desk but then she heard the familiar laugh of Belle.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it professor" Belle could purr? Aurora had never heard her use such a seductive tone before. She then heard the sound of books being placed on a table and then the sound of quick footsteps that stopped almost directly after they began.

Then the most horrible thing occurred...Aurora heard a moan. Not a moan of pain, not a moan of sadness, NO. that was a moan that said 'I'm horny and you're the only one that can make me feel better' or 'fuck me'

Aurora still held her hand over her mouth but moved slowly to a small gap in the desk, the gap was small enough to peek through and what she saw would give her nightmares.

Professor Gold was standing pressing Belle against the desk, one of her legs held up to his waist and one of his hands placed under her thigh which later moved to her ass. Belle started to push his suit jacket off and he threw it on the desk. Then with a strength Aurora never would have guessed he possessed, lifted Belle up on the desk and stood between her legs, her legs hooked around his waist Belle pulled him closer to her.

"Oh my Beauty, the things you do to me" he moaned and placed his hands on her thighs, Auroras eyes widened as she saw them moved up under Belle's skirt and heard Belle whimper.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning" he said, one of his hands moving up to Belle's waist, the other one still moving under her skirt.

"I realized how spoiled I was last weekend, waking up with your curls in my face and all that. It so empty without you my Belle"

Last weekend? Belle went to Neverland springs with him? Was she dating a teacher!

"Do you remember the hot tub?" Belle asked and then gasped and covered his hand working under her skirt with her own and then moved it to his shoulder.

"Belle, I will never be able to forget what happened in the hot tub. I have decided to purchase a hot tub so we can do that again"

He then pulled down her tights even more and then pulled down her panties, when in the world had Belle started to wear black lace panties?

Aurora heard Gold chuckle. "You are wearing my gift I see"

Aurora suddenly saw something shining on the floor next to her and picked up her ring, that was when she heard it.

"Lay back darling, and I'll show of much I missed you" the lights went out suddenly and she heard Belle let out a small moan.

Oh no, no, no please no. Aurora covered her ears hard and closed her eyes, as if that would help remove what she had seen. No matter how hard she covered her ears she could still hear the muffled sounds her professor and friend were making.

* * *

It was six o'clock when Aurora came back to the dorm. Ruby, Mary Margret, Belle, David and Philip were sitting in the tv room watching Zombieland and they all looked up when they heard her come in.

Philip instantly got worried when he saw the look on her face. "Rory are you okay?"

Aurora stared back at him, "I'm fine" she said hesitantly and he frowned. She looked at Belle who sat watching her with a concerned look in her face.

"Are you sure honey? You look pale" she said and Aurora tried to smile which had everybody pull back for a second.

"I'm fine" she said again. She looked at Belle "what did he say. About your presentation?"

"He said it was good, he liked the subject I had picked-"

"I found my ring!" Rory burst out and held up her right hand showing her silver ring.

"When did you drop it?" Ruby asked and Aurora turned to her with a freaky turn of her head which made Ruby shiver.

"I dropped it when English ended, I had to stay behind and look for it for a while, that's why I was late"

All color suddenly vanished from Belle's face. "Oh damn it"

"I'll go up to my room and put it in a box so I won't lose it again, Mary, Ruby, Belle can you help me find a box!" She then turned around and started to walk towards her room. The other girls following at a almost running speed, seeing that something was clearly wrong. Belle knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Rory what's going on?" Mary asked as they all walked into auroras room.

"Aurora please let me explain!" Belle said trying to stay calm and not freak out about what Aurora had seen in the classroom.

"Shhhhh!" Aurora said and pressed a finger to Belle's mouth. "They don't know what's going on" she whispered pointing at Mary and Ruby.

Belle sighed and removed Auroras finger. "Yes they do"

"Know about what?" Ruby and Mary asked simultaneously.

"Aurora was apparently still in the room when...when Raphael and I talked" Belle said and Auroras mouth fell open.

"TALKED? He fucking went down on you while you were laying on his desk! If that's how you talk then what the hell do you do when you have SEX!"

Ruby burst out laughing and began rolling on the floor, Mary Margret covered here face with her hands, her shoulders shaking from laughing. Belle was just mortified.

"Aurora I never meant for you to find out this way" she said and Rory laughed.

"I sure as hell hope so. How, why, when...Belle!"

"It was about 4 months ago-"

"FOUR MONTHS!" Rory shrieked and Belle placed her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"Gary had been particularly mean to me and I got sad, so I hid in the library and cried. And Raphael found me, he asked what was wrong, he joked with me. He was just so considerate, so charming. The next day Gary was sent to the deans office, and received a punishment. That was all Raphael's doing. I went to thank him, I may have hugged him. After that we would meet by chance in the library and discuss books, later on we discussed other things. And I started to get feelings for him. After Mulan's birthday party-

"Four months ago" Rory murmured and Belle nodded.

"After the party I was waiting for a cab to drive by. Raphael came out of one the restaurants down the street and he saw me and offered me a ride home. He didn't want me to stand alone in the dark" Belle sighed. "And as I was about to get out of his car, I turned to him and kissed him-"

"And she kissed him good enough to make him forget all the rules of the university and shag one of his students, and they lived happily ever after" Ruby said and laughed.

Belle shook her head at her and then looked at Aurora who looked like she was still processing what she had heard.

"And you two knew about this? When did you find out?"

"We found out at the same time, about 2 months ago. We caught them, in a way. Not in a way like you did, we saw them kiss. He had given her a ride to town to meet us, Ruby and I was waiting outside the club when we saw her kiss him and get out if his car"

"We are very careful, no one else knows but us, Raphael and doctor Hopper"

"Doctor Hopper knows?" Aurora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are close friends-"

"Belle I'm your close friend. When were you planning to tell me!" Aurora burst out and belle sighed.

"Please don't take it personally Rory, we didn't mean for anyone to know about us. I was planning on telling you after graduation. When Raphael and I could be together openly! I hate having secrets, I hate having to lie to my friends and family about my life."

Belle's eyes started to shine from unshed tears and Aurora felt sad for her and hugged her.

"It's all for a good cause right" she said and stroked the other girls hair. "Do you love him?" Belle nodded her head against her "and you want to be with him. Then you do what it takes, you have to protect both him, and yourself."

Mary and Ruby joined their hug and Belle lifted her head to look at them. "I know, I just wish...that we could have waited somehow. Our relationship puts so much at stake, if we would get caught Raphael would get fired and get a reputation perhaps ruining his chances at ever getting a professor position again. My grades would be counted as invalid due to my association with the grading professor" she took a breath.

"You can't slow down love" Mary Margret said with a gentle smile and Belle nodded with a smile.

"I guess you are right, the lying and secrets will be worth it in the end" she paused then groaned "but father is going to absolutely freak out"

They all laughed and someone knocked on the door, Ruby who was the closest opened. Philip stood there holding a bright blue iPhone.

"Sorry to interrupt, someone's trying to get in contact with you Belle. Caller ID says Rumplestiltskin..." Philip gave her a questioning look and Belle giggled at his expression. "Anyways ...he or she or whatever has called three times and when I answered it on my way to you he hung up" he said and handed her her phone.

"Thanks Phil, I have to go" she said and hugged the girls and Philip too. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" She said as she jogged through the corridor.

Aurora looked at Ruby and Mary Margret "Rumplestiltskin?" She whispered and the other girls smirked.

"We have no idea" they said and laughed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Philip whispered to himself and started to walk back to the other guys. Women...

* * *

"I'm so sorry but I'm gonna be late to your place, I had a talk with the girls. I'll explain it all when I get to your house" Belle said into her phone as she hurried down the sidewalk.

"I'm no longer at my house, I was worried when you were late so I'm on my way to the university. I'll pick you up on the way, where are you?"

Belle smiled at his concern and felt a wave of love run through her. "I'm by the Heart cosmetics store" she said and stopped outside the store with shining red lights in shapes of apples.

"I'm almost there, give me five minutes"

"Alright, see you soon love" she made kissing noises and heard him laugh. She hung up and leaned back against the glass window of the store. It was cold outside, even in her thick jacket and hat. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and as if the skies sensed her longing for more it started to snow heavy flakes again. She laughed quietly and looked up at the sky, feeling the flakes fall on her face. Like tiny kisses that melted away when they touched her skin.

She a car coming down the street and saw the black Mercedes that belonged to Raphael. Her mr Gold. She smiled and waved at him. Even though she couldn't see through the black windows of the car. He did a u-turn in the middle of the street and drove over to her. He rolled down the window of the passenger seat and smirked at her.

"Is it now that I ask: how much for an hour?" He said with a mischievous smile and Belle laughed.

"So now I am a prostitute?" She opened the car door and jumped into the car and closed the door. The window rolled up and she turned to face Raphael.

"You are no prostitute, you are a queen" he said and stroked her cheek and placed a stray curl behind her ear. She blushed. Gods she was so beautiful when she blushed. "And a mere peasant such as myself could never truly deserve such a beautiful queen as you. But even if I am unworthy I will endeavor to win your affection, so what must I do. How much for your affection?"

"Only An hour of my affection?" She asked and he smiled his adorable crooked smile.

"I don't deserve more" he said. She thought about his words for a moment then smiled.

"Queens rarely give their hearts to peasants" he looked at her with eyes that gave no hint of what he was feeling. She took his hand with both of hers.

"Queens usually give their hearts to kings. And you my king can keep my heart" she kissed his hand and leaned her cheek into his palm. Then looked at him with those big blue eyes that had tormented him ever since the first time he had seen her.

He didn't say anything, and for a moment she was worried that she had said something wrong, but then he pulled her face to his using the hand that already cupped her cheek and kissed her.

No one could kiss the way Raphael could, she was convinced about that. She gave a surprised shout when her seat was suddenly falling backwards and she was laying looking up at the car ceiling, Raphael soon laid on top of her and continued to kiss her sweetly. Feeling the need to be even closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She felt him stiffen and heard him make a pained noise.

"What happened?" she asked and he just exhaled calmly and then chuckled.

"Nothing love, but I think we should continue this at my house" he said in a clipped tone. she frowned, concerned.

"What did I do?" she asked and he started to pull away, he smiled at her.

"the gear shift just hit a very...sensitive area" Belle's eyes widened and she blushed, must have hit it when she pulled him closer.

"Honey I'm so sorry!" He just smirked at her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting back in his seat, he raised hers back up.

"It's no matter dearie, I am to old for fooling around in cars anyways" he smirked and she laughed. He started the car and they drove away.

"Age is just a number, love." She said and he glanced at her.

"Age is experience" he said and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And I absolutely love your experience" she purred and he felt his trousers getting too tight again. Better get home quickly before he attempted to take her in the car again.

* * *

"You named me Rumplestiltskin on your phone!" Raphael said confused and frowned at her. She had just told him about what happened with Aurora. At the part when she told him that she had been in the classroom when they had been together, he had merely smirked. It was that she had named in Rumplestiltskin on her phone that put him off.

"I thought it was cute" Belle said and looked down at her fingers. Watching the light of the fire they were sitting in front reflect in her nail polish. He took one of her hands with his and kissed it.

"You are a strange creature dearie" he said and she looked at him, his eyes darker in the light of the fire. He felt the words he had wanted to tell her for weeks now take form in his mouth...but instead of telling her what he really wanted he asked:

"So why am I your Rumpletisltskin?" He asked and felt like utter coward. Belle smiled, which made him feel a little better though.

"Because you made me guess your first name, and I had three goes at it." She smiled brightly up at him. "Do you remember?" Of course he did. It was before they had gone out the first time. Both confused about what was happening but none of them being able to stop it, or wanting to stop it.

"You made a deal with me" he smiled. "If you guessed my name correctly I would give you the names of the best study books, and if you lost you would go out on a date with me" he felt her cuddle closer to him under the blanket and shivered in pleasure as her naked skin pressed against his.

"I am very happy that I lost, I won much more through doing so" she kissed him and he responded eagerly. He laid her down on the sheepskin rug and continued to kiss her. He groaned in pleasure as her thighs hugged hips hard and held him to her. He paused and looked down at her.

Her dark brown curls shining from the fire, looking like a dark halo. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittering like the ocean.

"You are so beautiful, Belle" he whispered and she smiled. "Belle, I... You are so amazing, I don't deserve you" she opened her mouth to say against the claim but he shook his head.

"Please just listen" she closed her mouth and looked up at him. He looked nervous, was he going to break up with her? She bit her lip.

"You have made my world such a brighter place, I have never been this happy." He swallowed hard. "And I..." Breath, breath. "I love you"

The whole world stopped, everything got quiet. Belle couldn't hear anything, the sound of her breathing was gone, the crackling of the fire too. The only thing that mattered was him and what he had just said.

"I love you too" she said breathless, his eyes widened and slowly he started to smile. Her smile was by now huge and she giggled. "I love you so much!"

They kissed again and he slid inside her and started worship her properly. The woman he loved, and loved him back.

* * *

"Miss Thorne please remain in the classroom, the rest of you are dismissed" Gold called and as the rest of the class started to pack up their stuff Aurora sat frozen in her seat. Belle smiled at her and so did Ruby and Mary Margret before they walked out. When the last person was out, Gold closed the door and walked over to her leaning against the desk in front of her.

"First of all, I would like to apologize to you miss Thorne for having to witness what transpired between Belle and I"

Aurora paled, but didn't dare to look away from him.

"Second, Belle have told me that you have promised to keep this secret. But I need my own reassurance." He smiled coldly. "If you breath a word of this to anyone, there is nothing that can protect you from me. If this gets out, Belle will be hurt which is something I will not allow. If this gets out I can promise that you will be hurt, something I will allow."

Aurora was pale as a sheet and started to think about screaming so someone would come and rescue her.

"Third, I am very glad that Belle has you as a friend." Aurora gaped and he smiled. This was not was she was expecting. "You are a very intelligent woman, and from all that Belle have told me about you I can see that you are a kind and you care about your friends. I am very grateful that she has you, since I know that you will protect her as well..."

They sat there looking at each other, and then Aurora smiled. "She loves you, you know" he nodded. "And you love her." Aurora stood and gathered her stuff in her arms.

"And for that I am grateful, I am happy that Belle has someone that loves her as much as you and makes her happy." Her smile thinned and she took on a serious face that Gold had never seen before.

"And you should know, that if you hurt her there is nothing that can protect you from me..."

Gold smirked and Aurora raised her eyebrow. "Do we have an understanding?"

Gold nodded and Aurora smiled. "Good, keep in mind that it's always good to be friendly with your girlfriends friends so you can ask them what to buy when it's her birthday" she winked then walked out.  
/

**Thank you so much for reading. Again, I may add more chapters, I really want to but school takes up a lot of my time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with a new chapter, a flashback of when our protagonists decided to get together. I will not promise more chapters, this one popped out merely because I had no homework that needed immediate attention.**

**See if you can spot another disney movie reference. HINT- I love the hunchback of notredame.**

"One more shot before you go, Belle!" Ruby said loudly to make sure Belle heard it over the loud music that was being played at the club. Belle looked at her phone, checking the time.

"Alright, but just one!" Belle called back at all of their friends sitting around the table cheered. Ruby maneuvered her way through the dancing people on the floor to the bar and ordered 10 shots, one for everyone at their table.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Mulan said and held Belle's hand over the table. Belle smiled at the her giggling at the slightly askew pink princess tiara looked on her tough friend.

"I'm sorry. But I had an amazing time" belle smiled and Ruby sat down next to her waiting for the waiter to come over with their shots.

"I'm so glad I didn't take the English lit course. From what I hear from all of you, that professor makes you work too hard" Ariel said and her boyfriend Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Tell me about it!" Aurora groaned and Philip laughed at her.

"It's not that bad!" Belle said and Ruby looked at her with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That's because you like the professor" Ruby said loud enough for Belle to hear and she gasped.

"What?" Mary Margret asked from across the table.

"That's because she likes the subject!" Ruby said loudly and M&M smiled.

"SHOTS!" Everyone at the table called when the shot tray landed on the table.

"To Mulan! For hoping that she stays the boss ass bitch that she is until the end of our days!" Ruby called and the people at the table laughed and cheered.

Belle sneaked out of her seat in the booth, said goodbye to her friends and then went to get her coat. Walking carefully among the dancing people so she wouldn't trip in her high heels. She wasn't drunk, far from it, but it was getting fuzzy. She got her coat from the girl managing the closet when she felt arms wrap around her.

Smelling the familiar scent of Ruby's love spell perfume, she wasn't alarmed.

"You be careful out there, alright!" Ruby said, with a stern and worried expression. "The bus comes in like 15 minutes, so wait inside until like right before so you don't get cold. Here" she gave her a small cylinder and belle looked up at her.

"You're giving me mace?" She asked with a raised brow and Ruby nodded.

"I won't be needing it. Eric's the designated driver and he will drive the rest of us in his van. I want you to call me if anything happens, no, wait. Call the police if anything happens, then call me. Unless you Maced the creep so much that he hit his head and died, then you call me so we can hide the body" she smiled and Belle just laughed.

"I'm going to wait for the bus, you crazy girl, go back and have fun with Mulan" she kissed her cheek and Ruby smiled.

"Take care!" And with that Ruby went back into the fray of dancers.

* * *

It was around 10.30 that he and his associates walked out of the restaurant. Marco, the Italian professor, gave him a hug. He had clearly been drinking to much. He just smirked at the older man.

"You know Raphael, you need a woman in your life" the Italian said abruptly and he just looked at him for a moment.

"Really?" He asked giving the man a droll stare.

"Yes. They make you so much happier, and you need more happiness" gesturing while he talked in a true Italian fashion, making Raphael smirk again.

"And you mean that a woman would make me happy?"

"Si! I have a woman now. The woman who owns the diner, granny's. Olivia, bella! And I am much happier"

"You are drunk" Raphael stated

"And in love" the Italian said and wiggled his eyebrows. A taxi stopped by them and Marco waved at it. "That's my taxi, goodbye my friend. Think about what I have said"

"Will do" Raphael mumbled as Marco stepped into his cab. He himself had not been drinking, he had wanted to remain clear in the head when discussing matters with the vile headmistress.

"There is something I would like to discuss more with you, Gold"

Speak of the devil.

"Unfortunately for you I am done discussing for the evening" he said and walked towards his car, but he heard her following him.

"Such hostility. I thought this was such a pleasant evening" he opened the drivers side door.

"I can imagine you thinking a lot of activities are pleasant for you, but in reality is a hell for others. That reminds me, are you still dating officer graham?"

She glared at him, then opened her mouth to snap at him but he held up his hand.

"No thank you, bye bye" he jumped into his car and shut the door. Watching Regina walk towards the taxi that was standing airing for her with big angry steps, wishing that she would slip and fall on the ice.  
He drove away from the restaurant, for some reason the conversation with Marco popped into his head.

Get yourself a woman, like it was the easiest thing in the world. His glory days were well behind him...and the one woman he wanted was off limits and wouldn't want him anyways.

He got a warm feeling in his chest whenever he thought of her. He couldn't wait to see her on Monday in class, and later in the library.

It had become a custom of theirs to meet in the library at 3 o'clock. The First couple of times it had been unintentional, but now he did it on purpose. He was sure she had been studying at the same time, at the same spot long before he came to bother her. Which meant that he merely bothered her.

But There were moments when he could imagine that she actually enjoyed being with him, that she sometimes looked at him with a certain twinkle in her eyes. But that couldn't be real.

He stopped at a red light and looked out the window when he heard the loud music coming from the club lower down the street. Seeing a lone figure standing at the bus stop sign.

He remembered Belle telling him that she was going out to celebrate a friends birthday tonight. The thought of her dancing and drinking with other men made him jealous. Of course it did, but he had no right to be so. So he had just smiled at her and told her to enjoy herself.

He drove by the club at glanced at the person standing at the bus stop, his heart jumped when he saw who it was.

* * *

"Well shit" Belle sighed and looked at the clock on her phone. The bus was clearly not coming. A black car drove by and stopped at the sidewalk just a couple of meters away from her.

She grasped the mace can in her pocket, hoping that whoever had stopped didn't believe that she was a prostitute or came on to her.

She looked straight ahead waiting for something to happen, she heard the car door close then she heard the most surprising and amazing sound imaginable to her at that moment.

"Miss French!" Her head whipped to his direction at the sound of her name. Her beautiful blue eyes wide open in surprise. He continued to all towards her and gave her a smirk, that was answered with the most radiant smile.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to stop that silly smile on her face from getting bigger. She couldn't believe it, he was actually here. She didn't even care why. He looked good, as always, in his dark long winter coat and black scarf around his neck.

He realized that he didn't have a real reason for stopping here other than to talk to her, which he couldn't possibly tell her. He cleared his throat.

"I had a dinner meeting at a restaurant a couple of blocks away, then I saw you standing here freezing" he looked at the bus stop sign, then back at her. "Is it late?"

"Yes, and next bus comes in 20 minutes" she smiled sadly and sighed. "I can always go back into the club and wait"

"It's probably best to do that, it's not a very nice neighborhood for a pretty young lady like you to stand alone in the dark for an extended period of time" he said and Belle blushed and looked down at her high heeled shoes.

He took the opportunity to look over her attire, wishing he hadn't, she looked more beautiful than what ought to be fair. He swallowed hard. Her dark curls were hanging around her face, cradling the beauty of it, her lips were red, her eyes painted delicately with dark makeup making her eyes appear to be even bigger and brighter. Her coat didn't look nearly thick enough to resist that much of the cold, but thankfully it was long so he didn't have to see so much of her beautiful stocking clad legs. He didn't know what he would do if he had seen more of them.

Belle looked up from her shoes and looked at the club. She didn't want to go inside, she wanted to stand out here with him, but she was freezing her butt off.

"It was nice to meet you earlier than planned, professor." She smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier than planned?" He asked and took a step forward, almost subconsciously. Belle's breath hitched and she smiled nervously at the new proximity.

"I mean in class and in the library, I didn't think I would see you until then"

"So you thought about me?" He asked before he could stop himself and Belle blushed furiously.

Oh, no he got me.

Stop terrorizing her you creep! He reprimanded himself and forced a smile. "It was a joke Miss French"

"Oh, yeah" she laughed nervously. Then smiled at him, an honest smile. "I'll see you, as planned, in school" she winked at him and for a second he couldn't breath. She turned around and started to walk towards the club.

He looked at his car and then at Belle, it's worth a try, "Miss French!" She turned around and he walked towards her "I would feel terribly rude if I didn't offer you a ride" he smiled and she looked at him for a short second before smiling.

"I don't want to causes you any trouble" oh my god, this is too good to be true. She stepped closer to him.

"You are not, I promise" he said quickly and melted a little when she smiled.

"Thank you" her eyes widened when he offered her his arm, she took it without a moments hesitation.

* * *

"This is a very nice car, professor" he smiled at her comment but looked forward at road, both to see where he was going and to keep some of his self restraint that he was afraid to loose if he looked at her.

"It's not school hours, miss French, you don't have to call me professor" he smiled and he saw her look at him.

"Then you should call me Belle" he looked at her quickly and she felt butterflies soar in her stomach when those warm brown eyes met hers.

"Belle" he tested her name, he liked how it felt to say. "It's a beautiful name, it means beauty in French does it not" he asked.

"Yes" she breathed not capable of saying anything else, she had imagined him saying her name before, but to actually hear him say it in that accent of his made her whimper and heat pool in her stomach.

"It suits you" he said quietly and her eyes widened, he had said it to quietly for it to be meant to be heard, so she just looked at him and changed the subject.

"What's your first name?" She asked and he smirked.

"Guess"

"How many tries do I get?"

"3"

"Classic" then she sat there quiet just staring at him with a playful look on her face. When he stopped at a red light he turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"You're from Scotland-" she started and he laughed.

"I'm starting to doubt that you know that you're supposed to guess a name not a nationality" he smirked and she slapped his arm gently.

"Oh zip it!" She laughed and he pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. He started to drive again.

"You're from Scotland and judging from the dialect I would say Glasgow" he glanced at her impressed, she smirked knowing she was right. "But your last name isn't a typical Scottish name, so I'm going to guess that your first name isn't very typical as well. But I know it starts with an R, since it says so on your door" she sighed.

"But since I have had a little bit to drink I am too fuzzy to go over the statistics so I'll just take a shot at it" she giggled "but taking shots is the reason I'm fuzzy so maybe not"

He just sat there and smiled listening to her rant.

"Robert" she guessed and he laughed.

"Boring, and way off"

"Ralph?" He just glared at her and she smiled.

"Ronald, that's a bit Scottish right?"

"Wrong!" He laughed.

She groaned "well damn it"

They continued to banter and sooner than booth would have liked, they stopped at the parking lot closest to Belle's apartment at the university. Belle looked out the window, feeling lost but at the same time determined. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

She turned to her professor, wishing with all her heart that this would go well.

"Professor" he looked at her, aware of how her tone had changed. "There is something I need to ask you, and it's not because I have been drinking that I'm going to ask this, I just really need to know"

"You can ask anything" he said honestly and noticed how she leaned closer over to his seat. She looked up at him, her face suddenly so much closer, her lips glistening and beckoning to be kissed "anything" he murmured without thinking, all his focus was on her lips.

The lips that were on his own. Her hands moved to lay around his neck and his own wrapped around her waist, crushing her against him. She moaned as his tongue sneaked into her mouth, gods she was the sexiest creature imaginable. Feeling the need to touch more of her he moved his hand up her back, feeling the silky and lacy material of her dress, he moved his hand to the front of her dress and covered one of her breast. She moaned again.

"Oh professor" she gasped as he moved his lips to her throat. That one sentence felt like ice water, what was he doing!

He pulled away from her like he had been burned and she whimpered and looked at him, what had she done wrong? He pulled his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly.

"You need to leave" he said icily and she stared at him.

"But-"

"Miss French this is inappropriate enough, no need to prolong it"

She gaped at him "But you kissed me back!" He opened his mouth to protest, still not looking at her. "Don't you dare say that you don't feel the same as I do!" She exclaimed and he stared at her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" he said with so much cold that Belle drew back. "Now get out!" He hissed and Belle stared at him angrily with tears in her eyes before throwing the car door open and stepping out, closing it with a bang.

He drove away as soon as she had closed the door, leaving her alone on the parking lot. Belle stood there for perhaps 5 minutes, going over what had happened.

He had wanted it, she had felt it. She had felt it in the way he had held her, and she was she as he'll not going to let him get away.

She whipped up her phone and dialed a number to one of her best friends.

"Jeff, I need a favor"

* * *

He angrily threw the now empty whiskey glass into the fire, where it joined the previous three glasses. He walked over to the table where the whiskey bottle stood and grabbed the whole thing and drank from it.

"Fuck!" He bellowed into the fire and sank down into the sofa in front of it. He sat glaring at the fire, it started to take on shapes, his eyes widened when he saw the shape of Belle's face in the fire. She reached out a hand to him.

"I can't, fucking hell, but I want to" he told her but she kept reaching her hand out for him. "Why do you want me?" He asked, well aware that fire Belle couldn't answer him. "What could you possibly see in me?" He whispered. He sat the whiskey bottle aside and covered his face with his hands.

His fingers still burned from touching her, it felt like he had touched the fire Belle instead of the really one, he remembered the feel of her skin under his fingers, smooth as silk.

There was a loud banging on the door and he groaned, ready to kill whoever was on his doorstep right now. He walked into the hall and opened the door, his eyes widened when he saw a very angry, but beautiful, but still a very furious Belle on his doorstep.

"Your house is fucking pink!" She said and walked right past him and into the living room.

"What are you doing here miss French?" He asked, but knowing exactly why she was here.

"To hell with 'miss French'! You know exactly why I'm here! What the hell was that about!" She screamed and threw her jacket on the sofa, revealing the dark blue and black lacy, strapless dress she was wearing.

"If you are referring to my behavior in my car I can only apologize, it was inappropriate for me as your teacher to accost you in such a way-"

"I was the one who fucking accosted you!" She screamed again and sighed looking both tired and sad. "I'm not angry for you kissing me, I'm angry because you stopped. Don't pretend you don't want me"

There was a thick silence for what seemed like an eternity, Belle's eyes were fixed on him taking in his disheveled state, his hair was messy, he had no tie, no suit vest and the top three buttons of his black shirt were opened, showing the skin underneath. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, showing his wiry muscles as he tensed.

He walked over to the fire to stand in front of her, looking down at her and cupping her face with one of his hands.

"Of course I want you" he whispered breathlessly. She could have burst with happiness at those words, her eyes geared up as she smiled. He however remained stoic.

"But there is no possible reason for you to want me, and we can't have a fling or relationship or whatever you want." He exhaled "we can't"

"Yes we can! Soon I will only have one semester left, then I will no longer be your student. I am off age, an have been for a long time-"

"Even if you only have one semester left we still can't-" she put her hand over his mouth.

"We can. I know we can. We will just have to sneak around for next semester, then straight after I graduate we don't have to hide"

"You seem so certain that I'll actually let this happen" he smirked and sat down on the sofa.

He looked up at her, still standing in front of him. "Why do you want me? There must be men your own age that you fancy"

"I don't want any of them." She said and sat down next to him "these past months, I have come to know you, through the little you have told me. You are considerate, smart, funny, you are devilishly attractive and I can't stop thinking about you" she said and covered his hand with both of hers. He stared at her.

"I don't want a fling with you, I want-I want to be close to you, I am serious about this. This isn't usually what guys want to hear but that's how I feel" she started to tear up again and couldn't stop herself from crying this time.

"But you must think I'm so stupid, too young and too stupid. I'm sorry!" She rose up from the sofa and started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again.

He cupped her face with both of his hands. "This isn't going to be a fling, I will expect regular communication and permission to take you to restaurants and to buy you gifts on special occasions. This will be classed as a relationship, a secret one, and I refuse to be called your boyfriend"

Belle sat there dumbstruck for a moment then smiled a huge smile "Deal!" Their lips met again and he laid on top of her on the sofa.

"Raphael" he said as he let go of her lips. "My name is Raphael" he said huskily and she bit here lip.

"You just got ten times hotter"she breathed and he just laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

After laying on the sofa for over an hour just kissing and caressing each other he brought her up to his bedroom.

Belle sat down on the big bed, caressing the dark red sheets, watching Raphael open his wardrobe. "I can imagine that the dress isn't very comfortable to sleep in..." He pulled out a black t-shirt " I hope this will suffice" he said and she took it with a smile.

She bit her lip and was pretty sure she blushed as well when she looked at him. "Thank you." He turned to close the doors of the wardrobe. "There is something I have to tell you" she said and he turned around, concerned.

Maybe she was getting second thoughts about staying the night, he swallowed.

"As I have said before you can tell me, and ask anything" he purred and brought his arms around her.

"I haven't done this before" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Specifics?"

She smiled and bit her lip nervously. "I mean I haven't, been intimate with a guy. I have done the whole making out with various pieces of clothes off, but nothing more. I was, as dorky as this sounds, waiting for when it would feel special"

She looked up at him and he stared wide eyed back at her, his throat suddenly desert dry, he swallowed hard but it still felt very dry. This woman wasn't real.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and belle smiled at the quality his voice had taken. He cleared his throat.

"So if we could make it special another night, perhaps after dinner I would appreciate it. I would not come of very well if we slept together tonight, that would seem too easy" she said with a wink and he just continued to stare at her.

"I will endeavor to make that night the most special night of your life" he growled and kissed her. "Now change clothes and I will go to the bathroom"

Belle waited until she heard the door across the hall close before she jumped up on the bed and did a victory dance.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She whispered to herself and fell down in a kneeling position on the bed lifting her hands in prayer.

"Holy shit you're real, thank you!" She then fell back on the pillows laughing. Her phone started to ring so she jumped up from the bed to walk over to her coat.

"Hi rubes" she said after checking the caller ID. She started to unzip her dress letting it fall to the floor.  
"Hi Bells, I'm staying at Peter's place tonight, love you babeeeey"

"Love you too, take care and be safe"

"I'm nothing if not a safety girl" Ruby said before hanging up. Safety girl, said the girl who did boxing without the necessary protections.

She hadn't even thought of what she would have told her roommate if Ruby had come back to their apartment and she wasn't there. Obviously not the truth, even though she hated lying.

Belle unhooked her bra and put it on the small table at the end of the bed with her dress, then reached for Raphael's t-shirt to put it on.

That was the moment Raphael decided to walk in, he silently gasped as he saw Belle standing with her back to him, wearing nothing but lacy blue panties raising her hands to slip the t-shirt on. Good god that woman had a shapely body, he felt himself get hard, again.

"Bloody hell" he whispered and she turned around, oh no, why did he have to give her a v-neck t-shirt. What little he could see of her chest made him weep, the shirt was too big for her and she looked positively adorable.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" She then felt something hard press into her stomach. "Oh" she breathed feeling heat pool in her stomach.

He cleared his throat "I'm- I will be back" he turned away and walked out the bedroom "after my cold shower"

Belle just laughed.

**A/N  
Thank you for reading.  
Thank you for your support when reviewing.  
Thank other writers who keep writing wonderful stories about rumbelle.**


End file.
